For Piper
by I love thestrals
Summary: Piper and her awesome, beautiful, gorgeous friend, Roxanne (based off of me, of course XD) are in ravenclaw house, but Piper has a little thing for Leo in hufflepuff, and she doesn't even know it. Roxanne and the nicest slytherin there is, Hazel, are going to try and get them together. rated K plus to be safe. IamPiperDaughterofAphrodite, you better read this!
1. Chapter 1

I woke in the ravenclaw tower, my roommate, Roxanne, towering over me. "Get up, Piper! Seriously! If we are late to Herbology again, we'll be scrubbing the dungeons all night."

"Okay, I'm up." I said sleepily. I stumbled out of bed, pulled on my robes, and brushed my frizzy brown hair hurriedly. When I got downstairs, _He_ was waiting for me again.

"For Merlin's sake, Leo! You are such a stalker!" I said, half laughing and half angry. He had snuck up behind me and scared the daylights out of me. Roxanne watched intently. Her matchmaker skills had been trying to get Leo and I together for months. I didn't see what she thought was so great about us being together.

Leo left for class, and as soon as he turned the corner, Roxanne pounded me with questions. "So… When are you just going to put the pieces together? He likes you. Do you even see how friend zoned he is?" she laughed lightly. I was about to tell her off when Luna rounded the corner.

"Hey, Luna!" we called unanimously. She cocked her head at the noise like a puppy dog that had heard a command. She immediately made an abrupt U-turn and faced us.

"Hello Piper. Hey Roxy." She said dreamily. "Have you seen Neville? He was supposed to help me with herbology." Roxy tried to spot herself, but her matchmaker grin couldn't be held back. I rolled my eyes, and pointed to the library where I'd seen him last.

Luna dashed off in said direction just as we realized that herbology started in five minutes. We sprinted down the corridors, accidentally tripping over several first years along the way.

We arrived just seconds before being late. We sat routinely at a desk next to Leo's. He gave a friendly look my way. I hope he couldn't see by my facial expressions, but for some reason, I got that weird feeling in my gut. Roxanne gave me a knowing, mischievous look. I'm not that transparent, am I?

Class went by boringly, but as we left, one of our favorite people came by: Hazel. I know. I know. Who would want to be friends with a slytherin? Well, She isn't one of those idiotic Pansy clones, so what could be wrong with her. Sure, she can be abrasive, but that's okay with us. We're on her good side.

"Hey!" she shouted, enthusiastically. Roxanne smirked and about-faced. I followed. After a short conversation about mean teachers and too much homework (that's fifth year for you.), Roxanne decided to cut to the chase.

"Hazel, Please explain to piper why she and _Leo_" she stretched the name out, comically. "Would be so perfect together." I rolled my eyes and buried my face in my hands, but let out a few stifled laughs. Deep down, though, I was conflicted. He was just a friend, right? Hazel screwed up her face in a laughing smile, but she never audibly laughed unless it was unbearably funny. She gave Roxanne a high five.

I came out of my hand cave as soon as we reached charms, which we luckily had with slytherin. Professor Flitwick droned on about silencing charms, which Crabbe attempted to use. He got a good detention out of that, but I kind of wish it had worked. Roxanne, Hazel, and I passed notes throughout almost the entire class. We already knew silencing charms well enough. They aren't even on the O.W.L.S.

Class was over, and free period began. _Guess who_ was waiting for us in the library? Our favorite little hufflepuff, _Leo_, was there. We wrote our own weight in parchment that day, but something kept me up at night. _Leo _kept looking up at some pretty Gryffindor across the room. She smiled back, and flipped her obnoxiously silky hair, flirtingly. My stomach felt another jab every time I caught him. Why did it hurt so much?

**Alright, thats chapter 1. This story is made for IamPiperDaughterofAphrodite. If she doesn't read this, I will be sad, so a virtual cookie to anyone who tells her to read this story.**


	2. Chapter 2

I met Leo in the great hall, but just as I was about to approach, I bailed. I ran off in the opposite direction. Why? He sent a wink to that idiot Gryffindor as he got up. To make matters the worst possible scenario, she looked like she was about to get up and join the hufflepuff table. My hands shook with an emotion I couldn't recognize. I wasn't Jealous, was I? No. That wasn't it. I was conflicted. Anything but nervous because that would mean I…

"Sup, Piper?" My thoughts were interrupted by hazel's sound barrier breaking call.

"Hey, Hazel." I said with a hint of gloom in my voice. She didn't seem to notice.

"Can I sit with you guys today? Pansy is driving me nuts! I just want to…" She held her hands in classic strangling position. I put my hand over hers, and slowly put them down. She began to ease up.

"Sure" I said just to make sure there was no maiming. Just then, Leo sided up next to me.

"Hey." He said dazedly. He looked like he'd been snogged, then taken a slap to the face. I was hoping the first part wasn't the case…. for some reason.

Suddenly, I felt a pang of anger. I felt almost murderous. He was all dazed because he had spent time with that girl and not… me. I felt so embarrassed about feeling this way. I was jealous, but I had no right to be. Still angry, I left him alone with Hazel. I looked over my shoulder to see him running after me. I ducked into a broom cupboard.

He passed me, still calling my name. His looked forlorn, distraught even. I could not possibly describe how I felt in that moment with one word. I felt… sorry, embarrassed, vengeful, hateful, murderous, sensitive, and conflicted all at one time. I, then, did something that I swore I'd never do over a boy. I cried.

I didn't show up to potions that morning, so I assumed Roxanne would come looking for me. I had to sort myself out by the time they found me. I started thinking about what to do. The best way to do this, as many have told me, is to look at the past to push for the future. Well, here it goes:

_My curly hair was longer then. It was down to my hips. I ran across the yard with my soccer ball. I was only eleven years old. It was august 31__st__. _

_ "Piper! Come in and finish packing." Called my mother's kind voice. I bolted inside. _

_ By the time I had finished packing, it was late, so I took out one of the old, dusty spell books and read until I fell asleep in my chair. This was a routine of mine. _

_ I woke the next morning abruptly and got dressed. The ride to King's Cross Station was filled with questions for my mother. She fired off the answers, and I absorbed every detail. We reached the platform, and I boarded the train. Almost every compartment was filled with people from older grades whom I was admittedly a bit scared of. I kept wandering until I found on full of first. That's where I met them. Roxanne was in a corner, reading, and Hazel and Leo were playing exploding snap. _

_ "Can I sit with you guys?' I asked nervously. They smiled and nodded, and without a word, I joined their game of exploding snap. Roxanne, after a lot of pleading and nudging, put down her book and joined us as well. _

_ "So… What house do you guys want to get into?" Leo asked._

_ "Ravenclaw!" Roxanne and I shouted unanimously. _

_ "I'll probably get in slytherin, but I wouldn't mind any house." Said Hazel._

_ "I' m a diehard hufflepuff, to be honest." Leo added. Just then, the train stopped. We had reached Hogwarts. Excited, we leaped out. "Its even better than I imagined." Leo said dreamily. That gleam in his eye when he said it made me feel like we had a connection._

**_Chapter two. Yay! Leave a review if you liked it. please._**


End file.
